Aircraft engines produce a great deal of noise during takeoff, flight, and landing. In order to increase passenger comfort and provide a more pleasant experience during flight, acoustic paneling may be provided that dampens and/or redirects noise from the engines during takeoff, flight, and landing. Acoustic paneling within an aircraft may further be utilized to reduce/redirect aircraft noise away from bystanders that may be proximate to the aircraft during takeoff and landing.
Acoustic paneling may comprise a structure specifically designed to absorb or reflect sound away from a sensitive area. Ideally, acoustic paneling for an aircraft would be sufficient to completely absorb noise perceived by passengers from engines and other components. However, such an amount of acoustic paneling for an aircraft would be very heavy and/or occupy a substantial amount of space within the aircraft, which in turn increases the expense of transporting passengers. Furthermore, acoustic paneling is often painstakingly assembled cell by cell in order to conform to the complex geometries of an aircraft. Such labor intensive processes further increase the expense of manufacturing the aircraft, and are therefore undesirable. Hence, designers of aircraft carefully balance concerns of comfort and cost when adding acoustic paneling to an aircraft.